<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Stay Awake by Agmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484878">Just Stay Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agmo/pseuds/Agmo'>Agmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Were It So Simple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agmo/pseuds/Agmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bad guys have captured and drugged the team, Gaby says whatever she can to keep them all awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Were It So Simple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Stay Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Were It So Simple universe. This fic makes more sense if you start at the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were tied up. All three of them. Their backs to the same concrete column, close enough for their shoulders to rub as each squirmed to find a weakness, a way out. The drugs coursed through Gaby's system and she found it hard to stay awake. She knew the boys had been dosed with enough to take down a team of oxen. They were all growing sluggish and if they gave in they would all soon be dead. So. Keep them awake so they could survive long enough to escape.</p>
<p>"Illya, when you threatened to spank me--" she started, as provocative a gambit as she could muster at the moment.</p>
<p>"I never threatened to--" Good, Illya sounded offended, awake. </p>
<p>"In Rome," she reminded him. "That night at the hotel. You said you would put me over your knee." She smiled at the memory. That was where it all started. The three of them. U.N.C.L.E. Her smile grew dreamy.</p>
<p>"Peril, you dog, I didn't know you ever tried with our Miss Teller here." Thank god for Napoleon. His teasing was enough to snap Gaby back. She had to keep them going. Keep them awake.</p>
<p>"When you offered to put me over your knee and, presumably spank me, was it because you thought me submissive?" Provoke. Get him angry. Keep them awake.</p>
<p>"Are you?" Oh, he was angry.</p>
<p>"No." She let the word linger, hoping he would pick up the thread.</p>
<p>"No." An answer for an answer, a spy to his core. "I threatened to spank you because you were behaving like a child, not a sub." Though the conversation was keeping them awake, perhaps she had ventured too far into an inappropriate subject. Illya's words were curt in a way he never was with Gaby.</p>
<p>So she offered, "I’m unmarked." Quietly. This was an offering.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," this was Napoleon. Good, he's still engaged in the conversation. She had almost forgotten about Napoleon. Focus.</p>
<p>"Don't be. I like the freedom." Her answer was true, if the bravado had to be summoned by force of will at the moment. "I can't imagine being fated to be something, someone’s. To never know who I am as myself, only half of a whole."</p>
<p>The ropes binding Illya snapped. As he rounded the column to untie Gaby, he wore an unreadable mask, his face shuttered. </p>
<p>"Damn it," Gaby could hear Napoleon curse under his breath.  Not the sentiment she expected at their ability to escape. But Napoleon's mind always worked at multiple levels, juggling information and schemes and conversations. As they made their way up out of the basement, fighting their lethargy and the guards, Gaby quick forgot the moment. She was too groggy to notice that Napoleon and Illya did not look at each other or speak the entire way to the extraction point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>